


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by BeoTheBunny



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeoTheBunny/pseuds/BeoTheBunny
Summary: Even with the whole killing game going on, students still shockingly find themselves adjusting to it. Being trapped there for weeks now their bodies and hormones still get a little excited, Ouma is no exception. Frustrations has him raging in all the wrong places down below. Maybe a little session with the mattress might help with that stress.





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and first fic on here blz forgive me I don’t normally write anyways ahdklclsl  
> I wanna thank serena for helping me w/ this ILU!!! https://the-kawaiiasian.tumblr.com/

Silence wouldn't necessarily be the right way to describe the state of the school, the laughter and the sounds of fun coming from the students still roared livelily. No, silence would be the right way to describe the current situation that Ouma was pretty sure everyone has forgotten about: the killing game. The lack of motives and communication from any of the maniacal bears was causing a certain prankster some slight unease but mostly exasperation with how much it’s interfering with his investigation and plans to end the killing game.  
He observes the current state of his whiteboard for the up-teenth time that day, wanting so desperately to investigate more without attention being drawn to him. He couldn’t risk all that hard work to go down the drain. It’s even got to the point to where Ouma is slowly starting to find himself spending more time teasing and messing with his classmates. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by toying with them too much but when there’s no activity and for no one to be a distraction for him, it's kinda hard to resist.  
Making a loud, exaggerated huff, the boy falls back on his bed, an irritated expression furrowed on his brow. Nothing exciting was happening for the little prankster to pop in on, which was disappointing. Maybe he just needed to cool his mind off for a bit. No, he’s already done enough of that, too much in fact. He needed to spend less time with his classmates and more time on this, but of course, he had to be in a tight spot. Now he knew that this wasn’t going to be easy but now he can’t tiptoe without it looking suspicious to the ringleader, whoever that is. He could cause a distraction himself but that would also seem sketchy and make himself an easy target. Ouma wanted to scream out in frustration. How was it that when all this started their motive had a time limit but all of a sudden it’s been weeks and still no word from the bears in person. It took a while for Ouma to notice that all the pent up frustration was not only going to his head but also to the source of the tightness in his pants.  
He rolls his eyes annoyed, he didn’t have time for this, especially right now. In fact, when was the last time he pleasured himself? Had he even masturbated at all since coming here? He rolls over onto his stomach and buries his face into his pillow with a sigh. Maybe if he just lays here for a little while and cool his mind off, it’ll go away. He tried to not move for at least a few minutes but every muscle in his body ached to be stretched and get comfortable but he knew better. His eyes glanced at the clock in the room and sees that only one minute has passed. Another sigh leaves his lips. Squirming around with agitation, Ouma couldn’t clear his mind to find some sort of relief to the tightness in his pants increasing slowly, only making him ache more and more.

  
Great, just what he needs right now, more distractions.

  
The slightest shift on moving to his side caused him to jolt from the sudden pleasure he’s been avoiding. Ouma lets out a low sigh and rethinks that maybe this’ll help relieve stress. He debates for a moment whether or not to shuffle off his pants but decided that if he was going to do this he was going to do it now.  
He starts off by wiggling slowly, letting his hips grind down onto the mattress with his clothes rubbing him the right way. He was breathing loudly through his nose, keeping his mouth closed as tightly shut as possible. Ouma then rolled his hips a little more, just the feeling of how much pressure this surface was putting on his cock was too good to ignore. He continued to rub against the mattress, slowly becoming more rough with it. It was also becoming harder to keep his mouth shut and his panting to a minimum; gradually becoming more vocal with moans. His hands latched onto the edge of the mattress where it met with the bed frame and braced himself to thrust deeper into the cushion. He pulls himself up and down, feeling the friction against his cock and drowning himself in pleasure. He repeats this motion for a while, occasionally letting out a long drawn out moan along with more ragged panting but it still wasn’t enough. No matter how fast he went or how much harder he tried to thrust he needed more.  
A little light bulb went off in his head as he got up and crawled over to the corner of the bed. That’s it, that’s the pressure he needed. He positions himself to where he’s still facing the bed, feet steady on the floor as he rests his bulge on the hard cornered surface. He grinds in deep and lets out a satisfied moan. Fuck that hits the spot. The way the mattress rubbed roughly against his hard cock and his balls were driving him up the walls. Satisfying his needs was the only thing that filled up his mind, blurring away everything else of what he deemed important at this moment. Ouma was craving more of this sort of pleasure right now and then.  
He didn’t realize his eyes had been closed for a while and somehow ended up at a 180-degree angle facing the whiteboard with the pictures of all his classmates, including all of his analysis of them. One particular image he found himself staring at was his oh so favorite detective Saihara Shuuichi. Those sharp intimidating eyes, deducing him, observing every small move he makes like a predator to his prey. Despite it being a small image, those eyes felt very real on him, undressing his every move. He imagined what it’d be like with Saihara on top of him, having his way with him. Oh how’d he love to just imagine...just the thought of Saihara taking control and being so rough with him like a cop interrogating his suspect had Ouma nearing his edge.  
“Ah...haaa...oh god...Saihara-chan” Ouma groaned with his eyes squeezed shut, fists clenching the sheets hard enough he could feel his fingernails through the material. He dragged his hips forward and backwards rougher than before, precum soaking his pants that were going to be nothing compared to the result of the heat inside that’s about to burst. The thought of Saihara’s effort into finding out what makes Ouma weak in the knees. His long slender fingers exploring his insides curiously, figuring out what makes him squirm, whimper, scre-  
Ouma cries out in pleasure as he came all over his ruined pants. He continued riding out his orgasm until his sensitivity made him slow. His vision was somewhat blurry, still hazy from the afterglow. That spark of pleasure was still on his mind as well as saihara. He let’s the pleasurable feeling sink in for a while until it finally wore off, leaving him then feel icky and gross. ‘Thank God for spares’ he thought.  
Ouma couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that this little session helped him release some of the tension he built up, giving him a chance to relax enough that will help him focus better on what he needs to do. Yawning, he took a look at his pants, then at his work and then decided that maybe he should take advantage of some sleep while he’s at it. He discarded all his clothes and decided he was just gonna sleep in just a clean pair of boxers. Once cleaned up in the bathroom and slipping into something comfortable and underneath those sheets he didn’t expect to get the most fullest rest he ever received since the killing game even began.


End file.
